Appledusk/History
History In the Super Editions ''Crookedstar's Promise :Appledusk is mentioned by Mapleshade, although not by name, when Mapleshade furiously explains to Crookedstar why she is in the Dark Forest. :Mapleshade became Appledusk's mate and they had kits together. When Mapleshade and her kits were cast out of her own Clan due to this forbidden relationship, Mapleshade had planned to bring them to RiverClan. However, when Mapleshade tried to swim across the river, her kits were swept away from her and drowned. Appledusk blamed her for it, and his Clan rejected her as well. :Afterwards, Appledusk took a mate from his own Clan. They had a daughter, who eventually ended up giving birth to Shellheart. Consequently, Mapleshade bears a powerful grudge against her former mate and Appledusk's entire bloodline for being forced out of her Clan and his, and for him taking another mate despite Appledusk's promise to love only her. In the ''Novellas ''Mapleshade's Vengeance :Mapleshade makes her way to the edge of a hollow at a Gathering, to look for Appledusk there, and he hisses, demanding to know what she is doing there. Mapleshade doesn't answer, so he takes a step closer to brush his muzzle against Mapleshade's ear. He tells her she must know how dangerous it is for her to be there, and asks what would happen if her Clanmates saw her talking to him. Mapleshade murmurs she had to talk to him as she's been waiting for him by the sycamore tree every night, but he never came. Appledusk explains that since the battle over Sunningrocks, RiverClan have doubled their border patrols, even after dark so he cannot get across without being seen. Mapleshade whispers if only he didn't kill Birchface, of all cats it had to be Oakstar's son. Appledusk stiffens and growls that it was an accident, and he never meant for him to fall in the river. Mapleshade explains that's not how ThunderClan sees it; they blame him for the deaths of both cats. Appledusk shudders as he says they are fools, but relaxes as he meows that Sunningrocks has always made their Clans mouse-brained. He licks the top of Mapleshade's head and thanks StarClan she didn't get hurt in the battle. :Mapleshade thinks she loves him with all her heart as she tells him she has something she needs to tell him, that she is expecting kits. He is surprised and delighted and he exclaims out loud that he is going to be a father, and thinks it’s incredible. He remembers that these kits are half-Clan, and asks about how ThunderClan will take that. Mapleshade plans that they won't know until they are fully accepted, then every cat will cope with the truth. Appledusk's shoulder fur twitches as he murmurs she has faith in her Clanmates. Mapleshade denies this, saying she has faith in StarClan in the warrior code. Appledusk asks if she thinks StarClan approves, and Mapleshade agrees. She tells its best they don’t see each other until her kits arrive, but she will think of him every day. After Mapleshade pads away, Reedshine approaches, exclaiming she’s been looking for him. She coaxes him back to the gathering cats, and a jealous Mapleshade mentally warns her to stay away from Appledusk, as he is hers - their kits will make sure of that. :That night, Mapleshade feels the kits stirring for the first time, and in the morning she wonders if it’s because their father knows about them now. When she soon tells Beetail, the ThunderClan deputy, the news, he asks who the father is, but Mapleshade firmly says she will raise them alone. Frecklewish, a fellow warrior, congratulates Mapleshade with great delight, and Mapleshade thinks these kits will be a delight to the Clan. Frecklewish ends up assuming that Birchface, her brother, is the father of these kits instead of Appledusk, and Mapleshade hopes he will understand. :Moons pass by, and after the birth of their first kit, Mapleshade thinks Appledusk has a son, and he is beautiful. After the birth of the other two kits, she tells Appledusk she has done it, two sons and a daughter. A couple days later, Mapleshade looks at her kits and wishes that Appledusk could see them now. Frecklewish mentions that she can't wait to see RiverClan's face when they tell them. Mapleshade tells her to let Appledusk know first, and Frecklewish asks why, as he killed Birchface. Mapleshade hurriedly explains he needs to know ThunderClan is stronger than ever. Frecklewish agrees, commenting that Appledusk didn't show mercy to Birchface and Flowerpaw. Mapleshade wants to burst that it was an accident, but she doesn't want Frecklewish to know she has sympathy for Appledusk yet. After Mapleshade takes her kits to the river and they show off their swimming skills, Mapleshade thinks of Appledusk again, and that their kits are half-RiverClan for sure. :A RiverClan patrol spots the kits swimming in the river, and one of the cats of the patrol is Appledusk. He tells the patrol he thinks one kit is hardly a threat to their territory, and he'll return him to where he belongs. He slips into the water to go fetch Patchkit and Petalkit asks Mapleshade if the warrior is going to catch them, but Mapleshade reassures her. Appledusk meows something to Patchkit before propelling his kit to ThunderClan shore. He wades out of the river with Patchkit dangling from his jaws and sets down the kit. He comments that Patchkit's worn out from swimming, and tells Mapleshade she took a risk bringing them this close to their boundary. Appledusk leans forward and breathes that they are wonderful, strong, brave, and as confident as any RiverClan cat in the water. He is shown to be so proud of Mapleshade. He straightens up and raises his voice to say he doesn't want to see her or the kits anywhere near the river again, but the longing in his eyes tells a different story. Mapleshade bows her head and thanks him for bringing Patchkit back. Appledusk glances once more at the kits before heading back into the water. :Ravenwing, the ThunderClan medicine cat confronts Mapleshade, and Larchkit bursts out Appledusk had to save Patchkit, and Patchkit squeaks he was really nice, and said he was very brave and a good swimmer. Ravenwing asks what else he says before Mapleshade interrupts. Ravenwing eventually concludes that Appledusk is the father by the color of their fur and the way he spoke when he brought Patchkit back. Back at camp, Ravenwing announces to the Clan the kits’ true father, and Frecklewish reminds everyone menacingly that the kits' father killed Birchface and Flowerpaw. Oakstar states this to, and asks Mapleshade of all cats, why she had to choose him. Mapleshade and the kits are exiled, so Mapleshade brings them to the river, and she tells the kits that the nice cat that helped them before is their father. :When they try to cross the river, it floods and Appledusk calls to Mapleshade to grab hold of a branch, telling her to hold on while he drags her out. Appledusk hauls her out and asks what she is doing and where the kits are. Mapleshade begs Appledusk and some RiverClan cats to rescue her kits, and with eyes huge with horror, Appledusk realizes the kits are in the river. He promises to find them, and races away from her. He soon returns to Mapleshade saying he found them, and wordlessly takes her downstream. He pushes his way into a dense clump of reeds and beckons Mapleshade with his tail. It is revealed that the kits have drowned, and Appledusk overhears Mapleshade’s wail of grief. Stunned, he asks what she is talking about and whether she deliberately crossed the river in the middle of a flood. Mapleshade explains ThunderClan banished them and they had nowhere else to go, so the patrol takes one kit each and takes them to their camp. On the way, Mapleshade waits for Appledusk to send the other warriors ahead so she they can talk and mourn alone before facing RiverClan, but he doesn’t turn to look at her, not even asking what she named them. :At camp, Reedshine hurries to Appledusk and asks if someone fell in the river, and if he is okay. Appledusk sets down Petalkit’s body and tells her that he is fine and he needs to talk to Darkstar. Reedshine asks even more questions, but Darkstar steps out, and Appledusk announces three kits drowned in the river. Mapleshade screeches silently for him to ask her their names, but Appledusk only admits he is the father of these three kits. Darkstar asks what he means, and Appledusk apologizes to Reedshine, begging for forgiveness. Mapleshade looks at Appledusk’s concerned eyes and sees that to him, Reedshine is not just a Clanmate. Appledusk explains many moons ago, he met with Mapleshade in secret. A gasp comes from the Clanmates and one calls him a traitor. Darkstar asks if he knew about these kits, and Appledusk nods. He meows Mapleshade told him she would raise them in ThunderClan and he knew he had made a mistake so said nothing to his Clanmates. Mapleshade is shocked by this statement and almost winces at the pain in Appledusk's eyes. Appledusk goes on to say he should never have betrayed the Clan by meeting Mapleshade, and will regret it for the rest of his life. He begs for Darkstar’s forgiveness. :Darkstar asks what brought these kits, and Appledusk explains Mapleshade’s Clanmates learned the truth and she had to leave. He says that the river is flooded and the kits were too young to swim across. Mapleshade thinks he is making it sound like the accident was her fault. Darkstar mews that Appledusk broke the warrior code, and asks how she can ever trust him again. Reedshine defends Appledusk, complimenting on his loyalty. Darkstar concludes that she believes that Appledusk is sorry for what he did, and the death of his kits is punishment enough. She allows him to stay in RiverClan, but warns that she and the rest of RiverClan will be watching him, and that he has to earn back their trust. Appledusk dips his head so low that it almost touches the reeds under his paws. He murmurs that he will never forget this mercy, and promises that his loyalty only lies with RiverClan and his Clanmates. He glances sideways at Reedshine. :Darkstar banishes Mapleshade without anything else, and Mapleshade looks to Appledusk for help. Appledusk shakes his head and asks why he should. He blames Mapleshade for their kits’ deaths, and tells her he never wants to see her again. When Mapleshade protests that she cannot leave her kits because they are everything to her, Appledusk growls that they are dead and tells her to get out, before they make her leave. Mapleshade stares at the face that took her mind for many moons; she thought she knew every angle of whisker and swirl of fur, but she doesn’t recognize him at all now. Appledusk flinches away as she hisses that he told her he loved her, she went through the agony of bearing his kits, and now he treats her worse than prey. She promises that Appledusk will regret this, and leaves RiverClan territory. :Mapleshade is confused as to where she is, but she remembers the flood and thinks of Appledusk desperately. Later, Mapleshade pictures Appledusk lying in his den with Reedshine at his side, her orange pelt merging with his soft fur. Mapleshade thinks that he will regret the day he met her. All those times he said he loved her, and all the promises he made, were all lies. Mapleshade thinks that he could have saved her kits, but he let them drown. Mapleshade decides to take revenge on Appledusk, so she heads to RiverClan territory and when she crosses the stepping-stones, she remembers she used them before to meet Appledusk once. She plans to trap Appledusk alone and kill him in revenge. :She spots Appledusk, but his apprentice, Perchpaw, is with him. After Perchpaw shows his jumping, Appledusk shakes his head and chides he needs more height than that. He must be prepared to fight full-grown warriors. Perchpaw asks if he will get taller, and Appledusk purrs of course he will, but he still needs to learn how to jump. Reedshine offers to show them. Mapleshade thinks they can’t do anything together on their own. Appledusk touches her cheek but mews he doesn’t want to let her, reminding her of their unborn kits. Reedshine protests she isn’t sick, and Appledusk meows of course not, but their kits are a too precious to risk Perchpaw injuring by mistake. They move off together before Mapleshade could make a move. She ends up falling asleep, but when she wakes up, Perchpaw comes back and Mapleshade catches him. Appledusk calls around for him, and trots into the clearing with eyes troubled. He asks why he can't do what he is told for once, and if he finds out that he has been practicing battle moves instead of collecting moss, he's in big trouble. Mapleshade calls is this what he is looking for, and Appledusk stares at her in horror, reminding her she was supposed to leave the territory. Mapleshade tells him he is more mouse-brained than she thought, and accuses him of killing their kits. :Appledusk, however, blames her for killing their kits, because she made them cross the river. He orders her to let Perchpaw go before he calls for a patrol. Mapleshade jumps to Appledusk, challenging for a fight. He takes a step back, telling her that he doesn’t want to fight her. Mapleshade hisses that she’s not giving him a choice, and lunges at him. Appledusk dodges and gasps for her to leave. Reedshine appears, and Mapleshade screeches that Appledusk is hers, and that she and her kits must die. She hurls herself at the she-cat, aiming for her face. Appledusk jumps in front of his mate; Mapleshade strikes him in the throat. He collapses with blood pouring from his wound. Reedshine realizes he is dead, and that Mapleshade killed him. Patchkit suddenly stirs beside Appledusk’s body, and announces he is free, then disappears. Reedshine hisses that she has not won, and that Appledusk will live on in his kits, and their kits in turn. His spirit will not die, he will be part of RiverClan forever. Mapleshade swears vengeance on Appledusk’s kits, and their kits for what he and Reedshine have done. In the Dark Forest, Mapleshade thinks that Appledusk's kin will mourn the day he destroyed her life. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide'' :Mapleshade fell in love with Appledusk, a RiverClan tom. She kept their relationship a secret, sneaking out nearly every night to meet him by the river, until their kits were born. No cat in ThunderClan stepped forward as the father of Mapleshade's kits and the ThunderClan medicine cat recognized Appledusk in the kits in the shape of their heads and in the way that they held their tails. ThunderClan then cast Mapleshade and her kits out as traitors. In desperation, she tried to take her kits across the river to seek refuge in RiverClan. However, her kits were swept away and drowned in the raging waters, despite Mapleshade's efforts to save them. To her horror, Appledusk blamed her for what happened to the kits and wanted nothing more to do with Mapleshade. Category:Detailed history pages